1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tubing expansion and, in particular, to the expansion of tubing downhole.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years there have been many proposals relating to expanding tubulars downhole, including the expansion of casing, liner and sandscreens. Various expansion tools have been utilised, including fixed diameter expansion cones and compliant roller expansion devices that are intended to expand tubing into contact with the surrounding bore wall, even if the bore wall is non-circular.
Applicant's U.S. Patent Application Publication No US 2004/0065446, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes the provision of a sensor in combination with an expansion device. The sensor may be utilised to measure or detect a condition in the wellbore proximate the expander.